Climax
by XxCenteredHeartxX
Summary: She didn't know why her heart began to pound against her chest at the sight of him. The last time she checked she hated him. High school AU! Toshiro/Karin (many other pairings OC's will be included)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I would like to start off welcoming you to my new story! Seriously this has been saved in my computer for months and so I decided to finally publish it and well here it is. And if you're interested in this story please review and/or favorite to let me know what you thought. And now onward with the story!

**Pairing:** Toshiro/Karin

**Summary:** She didn't know why her heart began to pound against her chest at the sight of him. The last time she checked she hated him. High school AU! Toshiro/Karin (many other pairings OC's will be included)

**Rated:** T

* * *

Every muscle in her body ached.

Karin's heart pounds wildly against her chest and her breathes form into pants. _This is it_ she thinks, feeling confident. She was in the zone; everything around her began to fade as she focused on nothing but the game because nothing in the world mattered.

The opposing team is a tough one. With an amazing defensive line and an excellent goalie, she's amazed at how talented they are. But her team is just as great. She could taste the victory among the sweat and the dryness of her throat. She craved victory. And she was gonna get it.

This was the game she's been worrying about for the past three months. The reason why she made her team do all those extra practices and the reason why she's been so anxious. But the anxiety went away as soon as she stepped out onto the field. The grass beneath her cleats was familiar and reassuring. There was nothing in her way to prevent her from victory.

She ran along side an opposing team member in possession of the ball, skillfully darting her way around her, and knocking it out to the left managing to pass the ball to one of her own a few yards away. The girl gave her a nasty look, but she merely smirked and continued past her, running along the side of the field as the ball was being passed from between two of her teammates as they made their way along the field.

They shoot. They score.

Karin grins as her eyes scan the cheering crowd, instantly spotting a young man with shockingly white hair. _What the hell_. He smirks at her, eyes gleaming.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Maybe it was her imagination. There was no way he would be at one of her games. She opens them again, slowly, only to find him standing in front of her with blue-green eyes staring intently at her. Her eyes grow wide as he starts to lean in and the cheers from the crowd began to slowly fade...

* * *

Karin's eyes shot open. The buzzing of her alarm clock did nothing but aggravate her some more. She groaned loudly into her pillow as she hit the snooze button. _It was only a dream_. She thought with a heavy sigh, placing her forearm over her eyes as every detail came into her mind once more.

"Karin, we'll be late for school!"

Another groan escaped her lips. How could she have forgotten? Today was the first day of school.

She suddenly felt bothered.

Today was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

_Yet I'm feeling like there is no better place than right by your side I had a little taste and I'll only spoil the party anyway cause all these girls are looking fine but you're the only one on my mind._

_La da dee -Cody Simpson_

**Chapter 1:** Kurosaki meets highschool royalty

* * *

"Relax. It was only a dream."

Karin rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her juice box. Of course it was just a dream but that didn't mean she shouldn't be bothered by it either.

"So Toshiro was leaning in for a kiss before you woke up from your so called nightmare? Don't tell me you actually like the guy." Hiyori joked, looking at Karin with a raised eyebrow.

Karin almost choked, shaking her head as she regained her breath. "Hell no." She took another sip from her drink, "I haven't even spoken to the guy for god's sake! And he looks annoying..." she sighed, "Don't tell me you don't have those weird dreams where random people appear out of nowhere?" She seriously couldn't be the only one.

"Not where they try to kiss me and especially no one from school who happens to have the title as royalty or whatever." The blonde said, actually putting some thought into the question.

Karin slumped in defeat, frowning only slightly. Hiyori placed her hand over hers, "Enough with this crap. It's our senior year." She grinned at her then, "Let's enjoy it!"

Almost as if on cue the doors to the cafeteria burst open, revealing the object of her current stress. His hair was a glistening stark white and his eyes were noticeable from where she sat. His mob of fan girl threw themselves at him like dogs in heat and all she heard him say was; "Watch the suit." She suddenly felt like puking.

"I think it's about time for me to get to class..." She stood up, eyeing his mob of fan girls who obviously had no self control and quickly looked away once she noticed she was staring for far too long, "...I think you should be going too. You wouldn't want to be late to first period." Hiyori nodded.

Karin exhaled a sigh, she will forget that the dream and this conversation ever happened. It's too early in the year to be stressed.

* * *

Thinking about it now, Karin never told Yuzu about her... erm, _nightmare_. She never had a chance to given the fact that they were running late and once they reached school grounds Yuzu was torn away from her side by her group of friends and Karin was left alone at the gate with Hiyori blowing up her phone asking where the hell she was.

Maybe it was best if Yuzu didn't know. It obviously meant nothing.

She sat comfortably at the back of the classroom and watched as the classroom began to slowly fill up. Beside her sat Ururu Tsumugiya, a pretty face with a personality that could rival Yuzu's and one of the few people she could actually call a _friend_.

Karin put her head down, suddenly feeling tired. "Yo, Kurosaki!" She felt an arm sling around shoulder.

"Hands off Hanakari." She slowly sat up and glared at his arm that was casually wrapped around her. _Great_.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he grinned at her.

Karin rolled her eyes, "My sister isn't interested in guys with pink hair."

"It's red! Seriously Kurosaki, sometimes I think you're either color blind or stupid... maybe you're both." He shrugged, still standing there with a smug smirk spread across his face.

Karin was unamused, "If you're so interested in my sister then just tell her already goddamit." Really now, having been acquainted with this idiot ever since she and Yuzu were kids would really make you think he would finally grow some balls and finally confess. But then again he never was a risk taker.

"Okay, class settle down."

Jinta sighed, "This conversation isn't over." He said before walking back to his seat.

_Whatever_. Karin put her attention to the front of the class where the teacher wrote her name on the black board. It read:_ Yoruichi Shihouin_. To say the woman was beautiful is an understatement. She was absolutely stunning! Her eyes were an amazing golden color and her tanned skin seemed to be glistening with the natural light bleeding in through the window. Her hair was so dark it gleamed a purple shine and it was neatly tied into a high ponytail. The male population of the class seemed to be drooling as they took in the sight of the beauty in front of them. _Pigs_. If only they payed attention to the rumor that Miss Shihouen and her Homeroom teacher, Urahara Kisuke, were having some kind of relationship.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, and I will be your History teacher for the school year." She showed them her pearly whites, "I'm looking forward to working with you all-"

The door to the classroom swung open and it was the girls turn to swoon. Karin rolled her eyes as Toshiro Hitsugaya, self proclaimed prince of Karakura High, casually walked into _her_ classroom with his hands in his pockets. "And who might you be?" Yoruichi asked, hand on her hip.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he answered, glancing at the board, "Miss Yoruichi."

"And why are you late?" She asked again, looking annoyed that her class rudely interrupted.

"I had trouble finding the classroom." He answered, face stoic and unreadable. _Bullshit!_

Yoruichi sighed, "Fine. I'll excuse you since it is the first day of school but don't think the next tardy won't go unpunished." She looked at a sheet of paper of what Karin assumed to be the seating chart, then she looked up at the class, "You'll sit in front of Karin Kurosaki. Karin, please raise your hand so that Toshiro here will know where he will be sitting."

Perking up, Karin raised her hand and watched as Toshiro strode to where his seat had been assigned. She felt the cold glare the girls were sending her way but she could care less. She had no intention in speaking to the man in front of her without having any reason to. He smirked at her and Karin could only glare back in response.

He rummaged through his school bag and to her surprise he suddenly turned around with a rather annoyed look on his face, "Do you happen to have a spare pencil or something?"

The intensity of his eyes made her think back to her dream but she mentally shook her head and quickly removed the thought from her mind. "Sorry." She apologized lamely, "I don't." _Who the hell doesn't have a pencil in the first day of school?_

His features darkened but he never turned away. He sized her up and down before he focused on her name she had written on the syllabus that was passed out moments ago. "Say," he began, brows furrowing in thought, "I haven't seen you around school..." Karin's eyes widened. _Oh. My. God. _"...are you a transfer student?"

_No f-ing way._

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I know this was an extremely long first chapter but I didn't know how to end it without sound awkward lol. Anywho, you know what to do. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Look who finally decided to finally update! I apologize to those who have been patiently waiting for another update, I've been really busy and I simply couldn't think of a way to write this chapter out. So I hope it meets your expectations and please Enjoy! :)

* * *

_And I think you're from another world, __and I, I couldn't love another girl,_  
_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

_Intoxicated -The Cab_

**Chapter 2:** Strange

* * *

Karin knew he was an idiot. Never has she realized how big of an idiot he really was. The fool can't possibly be so full of himself, right? Her existence is not so bland. She is not a mere crack on the sidewalk.

After arguing with him for kami knows how long she brought up the fact that they went to the same grade school and he had the _audacity_ to accuse her of flirting with him because God forbid the mentioning of going to grade school together. In no way, shape, or form was she trying to get closer to him. And so, for the rest of the period, she glared at the back of his head. She earned a questioning glance from Ururu but payed no mind to it. His accusation bothered her more than what she'd like admit. _Like hell I was flirting with him!_ She growled under her breath, the so called genius might as well tell her she's playing hard to get while he's at it. She won't be surprised if he does.

"Maybe it was a joke?" Hiyori suggested, taking a sip from her juice box, obviously entertained by the turn of events.

"Well it wasn't very funny." Because being accused as a flirt was an insult beyond insults. She has no time to think about something so pointless. "He has no right telling me such a thing."

"Of course he doesn't, idiot." Hiyori agreed, though Karin didn't fully understand why she had to insult her while doing so, "He doesn't know you and you don't know him. You're having a biased opinion because of that dream you had."

Karin opened her mouth to retort but nothing came. In all honesty she was not being biased. Hitsugaya has always been a pain to deal with, despite the fact that he does not remember her. He's always been distant and cold, with a glare that is rumored to send chills down one's spine. Only once has she spoken to him and since then she vowed to never speak to him again. He attracted too much attention to himself because of his abnormally white hair and he was annoying in her opinion. But now... "He's become a womanizer."

The blonde blinked, "What?"

"He's a womanizer." she repeated, "Ever since grade school, every time one of the girls would confess to him he would turn them down right on the spot and as time went by he would actually go out with them but he never took any them seriously." she paused, grabbing her stuff as she prepared to go home. "Now every girl thinks he belongs to everyone."

Hiyori grinned, "You sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend."

She scoffed at the idea. There is absolutely no way she was jealous.

She'd rather spit fire.

* * *

She yawned loudly as she slung her school bag over her shoulder.

She notices that the leaves have begun to change color signaling that autumn is approaching. The route she often takes to go home is almost always empty, which allows her to have some peace of mind after an exhausting day of school.

But something, or should she say _someone_, in the distance caught her eye.

Stark white hair flows gently in the breeze and she realizes that it is the object of her current woes.

As she got closer to him she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was strange, she thinks. Who would of thought that on her way home, she would spot Toshiro Hitsugaya stopping to take care of an abandoned kitten?


	3. Chapter 3

Heart_ skipped a beat_

_And when I caught it you were out of reach_

_But I'm sure, I'm sure_

You've_ heard it before_

_Heart Skipped A Beat - The XX_

_**Chapter 3:** It's not what you think_

* * *

She had watched him carefully.

She watched as he looked over the kitten with a gentle expression on his face, an expression she thought he wasn't capable of making. His eyes softened, the frown he always seems to carry became a soft smile, his shoulders relaxed, and from her point of view, he looked like a completely different person. So much so that she began thinking he looked _nice _not scowling at everyone. He looked _nice _not being surrounded by his mob of clingy fan girls. Right now she is seeing a side of him she's never seen before.

And she's beginning to think that maybe she doesn't know Toshiro Hitsugaya as well as she thought.

That maybe, _just maybe_, he isn't as ignorant.

She is beginning to see him in another light.

She is starting to think her idea of him was wrong.

* * *

Toshiro looked down at the tiny furball before him. A smile had spread across his lips and he could feel himself relaxing as his hand touched the kitten's fur. "Now why would something like you be out here?" He asked, earning a small meow from the animal.

He chuckled slightly, knowing full well that the cat wasn't going to answer him and his hand lingered on the crook of its neck. He felt silly really, this is the only time he could truly be himself without anyone bothering him. This is the only time he gets to be at leisure before he has to be home.

Because at home it's nothing but business so he doesn't have the luxury of having time to himself. And he is tired of it all.

He looks at his phone only to find a text message from Jinta but he ignores it simply because something else caught his eye. Through the reflection of his phone, he sees the girl from earlier staring at him intently and he smirks a bit, feeling amused and _curious _about the girl who claims they have met before.

"Are you following me home now, Kurosaki?" He mocks, enjoying her reaction.

She's glaring at him and her cheeks are slightly puffed out, "Its not that!" She looks flustered, her face slightly reddened, "I happened to walk home this way, it's not what you think!"

She's not directly looking at him anymore, he notices, and her eyes land on the animal beside him.

"Then why were you watching me? Anyone would confuse that for stalking." He grabs her attention again and his smirk grows, "You could have continued walking y'know, act as if we never met but you stopped. Are you in love with me by any chance?"

He watched as her eyes widened then narrowed and suddenly she was dangerously close to his face, her eyes burning into his, her face flushed, "As if I'd ever lay eyes on someone like _you_." she spat the words as if they were venom on her tongue and she walks right past him without saying another word, adjusting her school bag over her shoulder.

He watched her leave and he suddenly felt very intrigued.

This was the first time anyone has ever hated him so much.

* * *

She was fuming! Her body felt very hot and she tells herself it's because she's angry. She has never felt so humiliated, whatever revelation she had of him was now gone, and she locks herself in her room without saying a word to her father who asked her about her day.

She never expected that her day would go terribly wrong and she wishes that she could go back in time so that she could avoid the embarrassment.

And while she thinks of the impossible she comes to one conclusion; she really hates Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I was finally able to update! I just wasn't able to get this chapter put together for various reasons but it is here and it is done! I don't know when I will update this story again (hopefully soon) since I have been more active here lately and all my other stories are far from over so I'll be working on those as well. I'm also thinking of putting up another one-shot story but that'll be for a different animanga series but that'll have to wait. Anyway, please review, follow and/or favorite if you are interested in this story. Thank you for your time:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello, my fellow readers I have returned with a new chapter! I know I've been gone for quite a while but I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence.

Anywho, please enjoy the continuation of Climax!

* * *

_I've been wandering in disarray, Walkin off the pain, that you heal Just to open the wound It's sadistic, but I gotta say In a twisted way, I don't mind it, I like what you do._

_Stop me when you've had enough- Nural_

**Chapter 4:** What could happen during a boring weekend? Nothing

* * *

Hiyori bursts out laughing.

Karin had told her what had happened (which she immediately regretted doing) and her best friend's first instinct was to laugh. "He really thinks you're into him, doesn't he?" She says in between breaths, obviously enjoying these sudden turn of events.

Karin scowls. It was Saturday morning and Hiyori had sent her a message asking if they could hang out and simply _do_ something, anything, that will relieve her from her boredom. So now she finds herself casually strolling along side her blonde friend who is struggling to catch her breath.

She had spent the rest of the week avoiding him and once she reached the point where she actually did have to see him, she spent nearly the whole class period glaring at the back of his head. She tried her best to ignore him. She really did. But it's just so damn hard when you happen to have the person you don't want to see sitting literally right in front of you.

It was a vicious cycle and she had grown tired of him _enjoying _himself with her misfortune. She's caught him staring at her in the hallways and during their lunch period with a damned smirk on his face like as if he _knew _something she didn't. It irked her to no end. But at least now she could have some peace of mind without having to see him for the entire weekend. And for that she was very thankful. _Thankful indeed!_

"So what are you gonna do now?" Hiyori asked, having calmed down from her laughing fit.

Karin never thought about it. What _was _she gonna do now? What was there to do anyway? She originally planned on avoiding the damn bastard until they graduated but even she knows that it'll be impossible. She's not a fool. "He'll come to realize how delusional he is."

"And what, you're also going to wait for him to stick his head out of his ass? You have to set him straight. Hit him if you have to." The blonde flashed her a cheeky grin and Karin could only roll her eyes.

"Violence doesn't solve everything."

"Suit yourself." She shrugs, "Just don't come crying to me when he doesn't stop thinking you're in love with him. Now, wait here while I go get us something."

Karin gawked at her, watching as Hiyori made her way into the ice cream shop without as much as giving her a second glance._ I don't cry._ She pouts, looking down at her phone only to find a text message from Rukia Kuchiki.

**Was your brother always a pain in the ass?**

**R.K.**

Was what it said. Karin laughed to herself, looking over the message one more time before replying.

_Yes. But you love him anyway._

_K.K._

...

**I rolled my eyes so hard right now but you do have a point. I do love him.**

**I hope you're having a good day. :)**

**R.K.**

_It could actually be better._ She thought to herself, her eyes wandering back to where Hiyori was now paying for their ice cream. She does thank Rukia for her kind words, though. And she should spend more time with the love of her brother's life, they are getting married soon after all, but that should be for another occasion.

"I got you mint chocolate chip. I didn't know what you wanted." Hiyori said, handing her the cone with a napkin wrapped around it, "The lady actually recommend it so don't get mad."

Karin takes it, "It's fine. I actually like it, so thank you."

"Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, I remember! The fact that you have fallen deeply in love with a midget named Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Karin nearly choked, "Ha ha, very funny. I thought we dropped the subject?"

"Okay, so, let's move on to the next topic."

Karin rose a questioning brow, "Which is what exactly?"

"The back to school dance."

Karin rolls her eyes, "Ugh, don't remind me."

Hiyori had gone and stood in front of her, causing her to stop abruptly in her tracks, "Are you going? I'll be your date and we'll fuck shit up." She said, sounding a bit too excited for the upcoming event.

Karin looked at her best friend like as if she grew a second head, "I really hope you seriously didn't mean that."

It was Hiyori's turn to roll her eyes, "Of course I didn't mean it, idiot." Then after a short pause, "So, are you?"

Karin frowns, her eyes landing on her melting ice cream, "I'll have to think about it. What's the theme anyway?"

It was Hiyori's turn to frown, "They won't announce the theme until Monday."

"For someone who doesn't like school dances you really payed attention, didn't you?" Karin could see the pink that flushed on Hiyori's cheeks.

Hiyori scrunched her nose, "I hate them. But it's not like I had a choice, you-know-who has been ignoring my calls _and _texts and I know for a fact he's going but not with me!"

"Wow, you sound like a scorned woman."

"Shut up. Now let's get you home before your family begins to ask questions and eat your damn ice cream! I didn't pay for it just to sit there and melt."

Karin watched as her friend walked a few steps ahead of her, angrily stomping away. That's also about the time she realized that she didn't have a curfew.

* * *

"Man," Jinta sighs, dropping himself onto Toshiro's bed, "women seem to get even more complicated with each passing day."

Watching Jinta sulk only had him rolling his eyes, "Girls flock towards you the minute they see you. What's the problem with that?"

"Speak for yourself, _Mr. Self proclaimed prince_, girls would kill just to have you look at them." Jinta smirks at him, "But you don't mind the attention, obviously."

"It's to pass the time." Toshiro shrugs, indifferent, "I'm never serious with any of them."

"Of course you're not serious with them, that's what makes you Karakura High's biggest ass."

"And yet _everyone _loves me." He says rather smug, puffing out his chest in pride.

They both break into laughter, "To be honest with you, Toshiro, I don't know how you do it. Giving your attention to so many girls yet getting the same attention in return. I personally don't like the attention."

Toshiro shrugs, "They're the ones pining for me. I just play along until I grow bored."

"Wouldn't you want something serious one day, though?" Jinta asks, suddenly looking thoughtful, "Is there no one that has grabbed your attention?

He gives it some thought, his mind wandering to something that happened long ago, "There was someone who grabbed my attention, only for a moment though, it was nothing serious."

The red head sat up, slamming his fist on the mattress, "Jesus, Toshiro, you're never serious!" Toshiro noticed how he was glaring at him. Was he seriously angry with his flings?

"Woah! I didn't know you still had this!" Jinta had suddenly become excited, forgetting their current conversation, and Toshiro could only raise a questioning brow as his friend quickly grabbed the book off his shelf, "It's our grade school yearbook."

Jinta opened the book, rummaging through the pages until he finds his class, "Look, we're right here!" He shows Toshiro the page."

Toshiro's eyes scan through the page, his eyes landing on a little girl with shoulder-length hair and a baseball cap on her head, "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the picture, "She looks like a boy."

Jinta takes a look, "Oh, her? That's Karin."

"Karin?" _That girl from my class?_ "She looks... different."

The red head scoffs, "Different? Karin Kurosaki is an ape of a woman who has no feminine bone in her body. Her sister, on the other hand, is a goddess." By now literal heart eyes appeared and was that drool coming out of his mouth?

"Your crush is disgusting." Toshiro says, throwing his friend a near by pillow for the sole purpose of making him shut up.

"You're disgusting." Jinta retorted, playful, blocking the pillow before it was actually able to hit him. "Why are you asking about her anyway?"

Toshiro opened his mouth to say something but he immediately closed it, suddenly not knowing what to say. Something Jinta didn't fail to catch, "Don't tell me you're interested in her."

"I'm not! I just have her for a class." He glances at him from the corner of his eye, "She hates me, to put it simply."

Jinta scoffs, "That's a first. If you know her, you'll notice that she doesn't hate anyone. Even if she makes it seem like she does."

Toshiro's gaze returned to the picture, taking Jinta's words into consideration. Karin Kurosaki may not hate anyone but he's _Toshiro Hitsugaya_, and he is not anyone. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts!

Until next time!


End file.
